Close
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Even at night, war rages on. Vector tries to sleep, but what should you do when the fear that the person closest to you could be gone in an instant overshadows you? Vecpio oneshot, Forces themed. (cover by Gilgummybear)


**(AN: Welcome to 2018! My year... hasn't started great. I'm pretty sure someone stole my identity and bought stuff with my debit card...**

 **...but that's neither here nor there.**

 **If you remember, during the publication of Read All About It, I mentioned that the fic was originally meant to be Forces themed. Of course, when I finished it, I hadn't even played the game.**

 **Though I haven't beat it, I have played up to the Egg Dragoon boss. While I won't give my opinion on the game, I will write this little short Vecpio themed oneshot to help start off 2018 writing.**

 **Let's hope I'm not always tired and stuff and bringing you more fics!)**

 **Takes place in the time frame after Sonic's capturing but before the Avatar is discovered by the Resistance.**

* * *

The explosions outside never stopped.

Day and night, bombs would blow up, and the sky would illuminate with the bright flash, followed by thick black smoke.

Ever since the war, nothing has changed.

The walls of the Resistance HQ rattled. Another building had crumbled to the ground, the fifth one that day. The clock on the wall read 3:31 A.M., however some of the resistance members like Knuckles, Amy, and Silver were still up coming up with detailed blueprints on how to destroy the nearest Eggman base.

In the bunkers however, a few members were trying to fall asleep. Vector tried to shut his eyes and forget everything around him, but each time it did, the same recurring dream: having to watch the Chaotix Detective Agency, his pride, joy, and home: burning to the ground thanks to Dr. Eggman, the strange masked creature, and all their robots, and most importantly, the masked creature hovering above him and Espio. It was a lover's final gaze before the masked man killed the two reptiles.

No matter what, Vector couldn't get used to the dreams. It seemed like the only way it'd stop was if Sonic was here. But even the hedgehog was stuck in his own hell.

Espio climbed down his bunker, looking at the crocodile.

"Is it the dream again, hun?" He asked.

All Vector had to do was nod. Espio climbed onto the bed and lied down next to his lover.

"It seems like this war will never end. It's a never ending cycle of bloodshed and flames," Espio said.

"I'm scared…" The crocodile said.

"You always prided yourself on never being afraid of anything."

"Yeah but… this is different… we could all die at any time. We risk our lives daily. And I-" Vector wrapped his arms around Espio. "I could lose ya…"

"It seems only yesterday that all was right. We became lovers; all our friends had their own things going on in their own lives. And now, here comes this."

"This is all we do anymore. We wake up, eat whatever small foods we have, and then go to war. To think everyone's affected by it. Everyone in the HQ, Big and Ms. Vanilla and Cream's takin' care of the injured, Blaze and Silver constantly hoppin' dimensions, hell those Babylon Rogue guys even helped us."

"Humanity even comes in the direst of times. I remember my training back home. The humanity of one's self is one of the strongest traits anyone can have. We could all just forget about everyone else and do our own thing, but we offer to help that in need."

"But where does that leave us? I thought we could finally be a couple and do, well… couple things. I dun think beatin' up robots daily and dodgin' missiles counts as a date."

"It doesn't, but that's why we're fighting. To see the world we live in. Vector, I know you're scared. I am too… but we cannot be discouraged."

"It's just… why? Why'd this have to happen? I just wanna be happy… I… I want mah home back… I want our lives to be normal, sittin' 'round the office, laughin', eatin', solvin' the occasional case…" Espio could feel a tear slide down the back of his head.

"I wish for that too… Even when I wake up, I'm worried out of my mind that this is the day I die."

"But… at least I have yeh…"

Vector held Espio closer, not wanting to let him go. "I've lost enough already in this war… please dun be the next thing I lose."

"I promise."

That night, Vector held Espio tighter than before. Though the world around them was dark and cruel, at least they could enjoy the moment together as lovers.


End file.
